


Are We There Yet?

by f-ing-ruthless-baz (f_ing_ruthless_baz)



Series: Carry On Ficlets [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ing_ruthless_baz/pseuds/f-ing-ruthless-baz
Summary: I love you, Simon Snow. Don’t you know that? Isn’t it written all over my face?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453180
Comments: 24
Kudos: 203





	Are We There Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BazzyBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBelle/gifts).



> Based on a request for prompts 28 and 19 from [this list](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com/post/186937783832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).
> 
> This is set in some vaguely canon-possible (but probably not really), post _Wayward Son_ AU, and the details are very sparing, so fill it in as you like. This is not a Fix-It fic, or a deep dive of All the Feels, or a realistic wrap up of loose ends. It's just a kiss prompt ficlet, okay? So take it for what it is.

I don’t know where Simon and I are, exactly. With… us.

Simon was going to break up with me in California, and leave me to the vampires. And now he’s…

Now he’s sitting next to me, on the edge of his bed, and tracing over the ridges of my knuckles with his fingertips. I’m not sure if he’s lost in thought or extremely focused. But it’s nice, so I don’t stop him.

I think about turning my palm over, taking his hand in mine. Holding onto him so tight that he won’t be able to slip away again. And if I thought that would work, I might try it.

Instead I let him take his time. I won’t rush him, not ever.

He turns my hand over, still resting it on the top of my leg, and lightly brushes his fingers over the lines in my palm. (One time he tried to argue that I must be alive because I have a life line. I could have kissed him for that.) (I’m pretty sure I did, at the time.)

“I like your hands,” he says quietly, absently.

I let out an involuntary laugh. He’s hardly said a word since we got here, and I feel a bit flustered with relief to hear him say he likes me—or likes my hands, at least.

He smiles with one side of his mouth, but keeps his eyes fixed on our hands. “What?”

“Nothing,” I say as I compose myself.

“It’s true.” He lifts his gaze to mine, though his hint of a smile quickly fades, leaving a tight feeling in my stomach for a moment. “They’re lovely.”

I want to say, _“You’re lovely,”_ but instead I just say, “Thank you.”

He can’t seem to find a spot for his eyes land, flitting over my face like he’s trying to solve me. Study me. Commit my face to memory.But I’m not going anywhere. He’ll see my face every day for the rest of time, if I have any say about it.

“Simon—” I say when he reaches up to my face with his other hand.

He glides his fingers across the planes of my face. Over my cheekbone, along my jaw. Slowly. Methodically. Following with his eyes, as though it will reveal some message to him.

_I love you, Simon Snow. Don’t you know that? Isn’t it written all over my face?_

He doesn’t say anything else as he traces the edges of my mouth and presses his fingertips to my lips. A kiss. From a distance. Always so much distance.

But I lean in anyway. I can’t help it. He’s still my sun and I’m still crashing into him.

I think he’s leaning in too.

He’s focused on my lips now, running his fingers over them again and again. Staring at them. Pulling at his own with his teeth.

_I don’t know where we are_ , I think. I don’t know if I’m allowed to…

He leans in more, angling his head and tilting his chin up towards me as his hand trails down to my neck, and I close my eyes. I don’t want to get my hopes up. I don’t want to get this wrong.

Even when I feel his lips press into mine, I don’t dare let myself believe. But I do kiss him back. I need to show him that I’m all in. I’m here. I’m whatever he needs me to be.

He slides his hand around the back of my head and holds me firmly against him, crushing our mouths together like he needs it more than breathing. Like he wants me.

_Does he?_

I pull back suddenly, causing him to blink at me in surprise. “Are you sure you… You want…” I say, but he crashes his lips into mine again before I can finish.

It’s not soft or hesitant now; it’s all desperation and determination as he pulls me closer and closer, until I collapse onto him and we fall sideways on the bed. He used to kiss me like this—like nothing else mattered—but I can’t remember the last time.

I can feel the urgency dissipate slowly, as I take him in my arms. _I’m not going anywhere_. There’s no rush. We’ve got time.

I’m not sure how long we stay like this, wrapped around each other and sharing unhurried kisses. One hour? Two? We end up under his covers and I can feel him drifting off, but he refuses to let go. Which is fine.

I still don’t know where Simon and I are, but I think it’s closer to where we should be.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know about my WIPs and other random, vaguely Carry On or fanfic-related things I like to talk about, you can find me on tumblr as [@f-ing-ruthless-baz](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
